


Are you in love with me?

by Justwaitforit



Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Oral Sex, Self-Harm, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:04:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5268959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justwaitforit/pseuds/Justwaitforit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyle would gladly go on with his life ignoring the fact that he is unconditionally in love with Stan Marsh.  However, when Butters's parents put Butters and Kenny's relationship to the test, Kyle and Stan's friendship is also tested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are you in love with me?

With every universal truth, to humanity, there are two significant moments in that truth’s discovery.  The first moment is the moment in which the universal truth is discovered.  The second is the moment in which the truth is shared with the rest of humanity.  However, no matter when those moments occur, no matter whether or not those moments even happen, said universal truth has always and will continue to forever be true.

Take Isaac Newton and his laws for example.  There was moment, so they say, when an apple fell on top of Newton’s head and the concept of gravity occurred to him.  The universal truth (the concept of gravity) became known.  Before that moment, no one knew of gravity.  No one could learn or think while taking gravity into account until that exact moment.

The second moment occurred when the idea of the existence of gravity was shared with others by Newton.  The first moment gave it potential.  The second moment gave it momentum.  The acknowledgement of gravity and of Newton’s laws changed the way humans thought about physics and the entire universe.

However, regardless of when those moments happened (and even if they had not happened at all), those universal truths were still true.  They had always been true and they will continue to be true forever.  Gravity always has and always will exist.  The existence and natures of forces would too.

The fact that Kyle Broflovski was absolutely in love with Stan Marsh was also a universal truth.

The first moment, the moment in which someone, somewhere discovers this truth, happened on Kyle’s seventeenth birthday.  The second he woke up he was incredibly eager and excited.  Last year, his birthday was rather disappointing.  He spent the majority of the time greeting and entertaining incredibly annoying distant relatives from New Jersey and keeping Cartman and Kenny out of trouble.  This year, though, he could have a proper party without an invasion of wrinkly, spray-tanned relatives.

His parents and Ike had wished him a happy birthday at breakfast and Kyle proudly and happily accepted their wishes.  Nothing could ruin this day or his mood.  His parents acted somewhat awkward and quiet at breakfast.  Kyle tried to ignore it and not let it concern him much, but, once he had finished his cereal, and started to get up and prepare for the day, his parents stopped him and finally brought up what was on their minds.

“Kyle, sweetie, there’s something we’d like to talk to you about,” his mother said to him.

He has just stood up, with a empty bowl and spoon in his hands, but he slowly sat down afterwards.  Oh, god.  He could not remember doing anything bad exactly.  He wondered what the hell he could be in trouble for.

His father saw the stress on Kyle’s face and attempted to assure him, “It’s nothing bad.  It’s just something we need to talk to you about.”

“Okay,” he replied hesitantly since his father’s assurance was not all that assuring.

His parents sat on the opposite end of the table and both looked incredibly serious and incredibly uncomfortable at the same time, causing Kyle to feel even more nervous.

“Well,” his father began, after an awkward silence that lasted a few seconds too long, “you’re getting older.  When the summer ends you will be a senior.  And as much as we don’t want to see you grow up and do such adult things, we know it’s unrealistic to believe that you won’t be wanting to have sex.”

“Oh my god,” Kyle gulped.  He could feel his face flush and his ears grow pink.  This was so fucking weird.  “I don’t even have a girlfriend!” he exclaimed.  “Why are we talking about this?”

His parents stiffened a bit and looked at each other.  “Kyle,” his mom tried to explain, “even if they aren’t a girl, you still have to stay safe and use protection.  There are lots of different STDs and you need to be careful.”

“Wait, what?”

“She’s right,” his dad told him.  “You can get them from other boys too.”

“What?” Kyle gasped, a little too loudly and little too panicked.  “I,” he stuttered nervously.  “You guys think I’m gay?”

“Kyle, it’s okay!” his mother said.  “We still love you regardless.  It doesn’t matter to us if you don’t like girls.”

Kyle liked girls!  Of course he liked girls.  Didn’t he?  Yes.  Of course.  He had kissed Bebe and asked out Rebecca.  It was never anything serious.  Little kiddy, puppy dog crushes, but he never loved any boy.  He thought about what love even was.  He didn’t know.  He’d never been in love.  He’d never caught himself staring at anyone in class for a moment too long.  He never felt the urge to hold someone in his arms just because.  He never eagerly anticipated any particular person’s company nor planned futures with any one.  That shit just was not for him.

Except it was.  He had done all of those things.  Several times.  Almost everyday, he found himself doing all of those things.

At school, Stan and Kyle had every class together except twelfth period.  Kyle was put into an advanced English class by his parents, while Stan stayed in the on-level English class.  Kyle hated his parents everyday during twelfth period.  It was so terrible.  The class was entirely lecture-based.  Any and all grades were based on unrealistically difficult tests that Kyle would spend countless hours studying and writing brutal research papers.  The only bright side, which was barely even a bright side, was that it was near Stan’s English class.  Stan always took longer to pack up his book bag, so Kyle would end up waiting outside of Stan’s classroom for him each day after class so they could walk and talk together.  His heart never beat faster than it did while watching students leave Stan’s class before him except for when he actually saw him and a sigh of relief came over him.  His hour of torture was done for today and the balance of the universe was restored as Stan stood at Kyle’s side.

He’d planned futures with him too.  They had decided to go to the same college together.  They wanted to go to a school in Denver that was within Stan’s price range and covered both of their majors.  It was also far from South Park, which was a plus.  They planned on being roommates.  They even thought farther ahead sometimes.  It was mostly jokes like when they got yelled at by Mr. Mackey after egging his house and night after the last day of school their junior year.

The boys were completely out of breath from running so quickly away from the crime scene.  When a safe distance was created between Mr. Mackey’s house and the boys, they still could not catch their breath, since they were on the ground laughing at Mr. Mackey.  “You goddamn kids!” he yelled at them, shaking his fist in the air like an old grump.

“That’s going to be you when we’re older,” Stan teased in between chuckles.

“No way!  You’re going to be the crotchity old one yelling at kids to get off our lawn,” Kyle argued with a grin.

“Nah, I’m gonna be the distressed old housewife.”  He then started cracking his voice and giving it a higher pitch to badly impersonate an old woman.  “Dammit, Kyle, leave those poor kids alone!  You need to calm down!  Don’t forget about your heart condition!”

Kyle laughed at Stan’s terrible impersonation and at the mental image he had just given him.  “Whatever, you just wait and see.”

They walked back to Stan’s house afterwards.  Kyle had packed a pair of pajamas in his backpack and they both changed as soon as they got there.  Kyle was ridiculously exhausted, but, for Stan, the night had just begun.  He popped a video game into his XBox and then rushed to the kitchen, returning only seconds later with several cans of soda and a large pack of chips.

Kyle smiled at him, too tired to keep laughing.  They had such a long night, but there was no way in hell he was going to be the first one to fall asleep.  He tried to play Stan’s video game with him, but his eyesight grew too blurry two levels into the game to continue.  Stan continued to play while Kyle sheepishly watched.  They both sat on Stan’s couch, covered in blankets and Doritos crumbs.  Kyle didn’t even notice.  His eyes fell to Stan, whom was so focused on the game.  It was obvious that Stan was tired too, because his coordination was off and he was growing awfully frustrated quicker than usual.

“Ahhg!” he groaned, throwing the controller after being killed by the same boss for the twentieth time.  He frowned dramatically and looked over to Kyle, whose droopy eyes were still fixed on Stan.  He was too tired to even realize that he was staring.  He had been caught staring at Stan before, in class usually, but he’d always look away before Stan could make anything of it.

“What?” Stan asked.  Kyle raised an eyebrow.  “Is there something on my face?”

Kyle felt himself swaying back and forth, having trouble keeping up with what Stan was saying or doing.  His head hurt and cried for sleep.  Seconds later, before his brain got the chance to register what exactly Stan had asked him, he fell forward, and his head landed on Stan’s chest.

When Kyle woke up, Stan was the one on top of Kyle.  Kyle’s limbs and body and sprawled on top of the couch, and Stan was hugging his torso like Kyle was a giant teddy bear.  He was not embarrassed, but looking back on it, it would have made sense if he was.  It was not weird or embarrassing though.  They had been best friends since before they even knew what best friends were.  He just pulled the blankets over them some more and fell back asleep, taking in the warmth and comfort Stan offered in his sleep.

Well, shit.

“We’re okay with Stan spending the night,” Kyle’s dad explained to him on the morning of his seventeenth birthday, “and, even though we want nothing more than you to wait until marriage, we want you to have this.”

Kyle’s eyes widened and so did his jaw when Kyle’s dad pulled out a small box of condoms and a small tub of lubricant.  Kyle felt dizzy and thought he was either going to throw up or pass out at any second.  “I don’t need that,” Kyle insisted.  He could not even touch the items.  He just backed up his chair and tried not to look at them, like if he did not acknowledge them, they would suddenly go away and this morning could just start all over.

“Please take it, Kyle,” said Mrs. Broflovski.

Kyle then stared at them.  It was all so gross.  He mother just begged him to take lube and condoms for him to use with Stan.  Seeing there was no hope in protesting, he snatched the tube and the box as fast as he could and ran to his bathroom.  Then, he actually did throw up in the toilet.  Not because of the condoms and lube, but because of his realization of the universal truth.

The second important moment happened right after the school year started.  Some time during summer break, Kenny and Butters became a thing.  Initially, Kyle felt nothing but hatred and anger as a reaction.  He hated Kenny and Butters for having the courage to come out.  He hated them for finding each other.  He hated that they were so in love and so publicly in love.  He hated himself for not being able to tell Stan how he felt.  He hated Stan for not randomly confession a love for him that may or may not exist.  Luckily, though, he quickly got over himself, because Kenny was his friend and Kenny had it so much worse.  Butters was the perfect son of a traditional Christian family that would have a heart attack if they even found out that Butters hung out with Kenny, the poorest, dirtiest druggie underachiever in South Park.  If they found out Butters’s parents found out that their son was not only a homosexual, but also dating Kenny, God knows what would be in store for them.

So Kyle kept his mouth and his heart shut.

But, one day, Butters’s parents did find out.  It was only a matter of time, according to some.  It was the teachers that told them and the other students that told Kenny that they knew.  Butters did not show up at school, and the next day, Kenny did not either.  It was decided that Stan would go to Butters’s home and check on him and Kyle would go to Kenny’s house and check on him since neither boys even considered replying to single text message or phone call.

When Kyle was younger, he never felt all that safe going to Kenny’s alone.  The streets were black with litter.  Rats were as common as squirrels or bugs in his neighborhood and you never knew when you were going to be visited by some homeless person too high to realize they were even attacking you.

It was not as bad now that he was older.  He tapped on Kenny’s window from outside his bedroom a couple times.  The door in his room leading to his bathroom was wide open, but Kyle could only see the outline of Kenny’s back as he faced the mirror.  Kyle knocked on the window again, but music was blasting deafeningly loudly.  Kyle could barely hear himself think, so he doubted that Kenny could hear him knock.

After a third attempt, Kyle just opened the window himself.  He loudly fell onto Kenny’s floor and created a giant audible thump.  Kenny startled and jumped at the sound.  Kyle looked up at his face and Kenny looked terrified.  His orange hoodie was on the floor behind him, leaving him in a short sleeved shirt.  Kenny was practically dripping with sweat.  His eyes looked giant and his body was shaking.  “Kenny, what’s wron-” he started, and then stopped himself once the blood caught his eyes.  “Oh, god.  Kenny, oh god,” his voice shook as he panicked.  He immediately stood up and ran over to Kenny’s bathroom.

“Kyle,” Kenny choked.

Kenny dropped the razor he was holding and Kyle took his hands in his own, positioning Kenny’s arms so that Kyle could get a good look at Kenny’s wrists.  They were soaked in blood and covered in deep cuts.

“K-Kyle.”  Kenny could not bring himself to say any words.  Kyle looked his friend in the eyes and saw that he was crying.  “Don’t be mad,” he begged, starting to sob.

“Shhh, shhh,” Kyle pulled Kenny up to him and help him tightly.  He stroked his hair as Kenny cried harder and harder.  “Shhh, Kenny,” Kyle could hear in his voice that he had started to cry to.  “It’s gonna be okay.  It’s gonna be okay, alright?  Let’s get you cleaned up.”

Kyle slowly separated the hug since Kenny showed no signs of wanting to separate.  Kyle directed Kenny to the toilet seat.  Kenny sat down and Kyle took off his jacket, which was now smeared in Kenny’s tears and blood, and threw it to the ground.

They did not talk.  Kenny just cried while Kyle took a washcloth and ran it under the sink, filling it with water.  Once it was soaked, Kyle sat down on one knee before Kenny and began to slowly pat at the slices in Kenny’s wrist, careful not to hurt him anymore than he must have already been hurting.  Kenny cringed and breathed in sharply the first time the cold rag touched his vulnerable and exposed wounds.

The blood began to fade and Kyle could finally see Kenny’s pale flesh.  There wasn’t much, especially since he would not stop bleeding.  Kyle was shocked when he realized how level headed he was able to stay.  Perhaps it was a primal survival thing because goddamn the blood just would not stop pumping out of Kenny’s arms.

“Hold on,” he ordered Kenny, almost in a whisper.

He moved to the medicine cabinet and then looked under the sink when he realized that what he was looking for was not there.  Eventually, he did find some ace bandages.  He then rushed back to Kenny and wiped off the blood that had poured over while Kyle was not attending to him.  He wrapped the ace bandages around Kenny’s arms so tightly, he wondered whether or not Kenny could even feel the cuts.

“Why are you doing this?” Kenny asked, once his sobs slowed down.  He sounded almost angry, like he was trying to accuse Kyle something of something.

“What?  Because I care about you, Kenny.”

“Even though I’m a faggot?”

“Who called you a faggot?” Kyle asked, starting to become angry.  He did not even want to think about someone daring to be so cruel and unkind to someone like Kenny for simply loving a man.  He could feel his fists tighten, planning to mess up whomever thought calling Kenny faggot was funny.

“I know you think I’m a faggot,” Kenny sounded less angry now.  Kyle thought he was going to start sobbing again.  “Don’t think I don’t see the way you look at me and Leopold when you think we’re not paying attention.  You said you were happy for us but you always look angry, like we’re in love to spite you.”

Kyle had been looking up at Kenny from the floor, but then he could not bring himself to make eye contact.  He just stared at the floor, guilty and ashamed.  “It’s not like that, Kenny,” he said.

“What do you mean ‘it’s not like that’?  Then what is it?”  Kenny sounded angry again, probably because he thought Kyle was lying to him.

Kyle had finished with the bandages and sat down on the floor, crossing his legs and leaning against the wall.  He kept staring at the floor though, unable to find a response he was physically capable of saying out loud.

He had no problem telling Kenny that he loved Stan.  He trusted Kenny and obviously Kenny was not homophobic.  But saying it out loud meant not only confessing it to Kenny, but almost to himself.  It made it so real.  It would no longer be a theory in the back of his head.  It would be a known truth and it would change things, like the published, shared knowledge of other universal truths.

So Kyle just wiped another tear from his eye.  He was not ready to face this universal truth, so Kenny did for him.

“You’re in love with Stan,” Kenny said to him softly without any trace of anger.  There was no doubt in his words.  He was just stating the universal truth, that had always been and will forever be correct.

“God fucking dammit, Kyle,” Kenny cursed.  He got up from the toilet and sat in front of Kyle, making it unfairly difficult for Kyle to continue avoiding eye contact.  “Kyle, I swear to God, if you are in love with Stan Marsh, you better fucking tell him.  If you let him get away, I will never, ever forgive you.”

Kyle looked up and made eye contact with Kenny.  He could barely make out Kenny’s facial expression since Kyle’s vision was so distorted from his tears, but he could hear the seriousness in the tone of his voice.

“And you won’t ever forgive yourself either,” Kenny promised.

That’s when Kyle burst into an embarrassing and blubbering pool of tears.  Kenny threw his arms around Kyle and they just cried on his bathroom floor.

Kenny ended up taking Kyle back to his house so they could playing video games and get their minds off of all this bullshit.  Kyle’s parents were in Jersey for the weekend.  They had left right after Kyle had gone to school, so that meant Kyle and Kenny had all of today, Saturday, and Sunday to mope around in self-pity together.  Kenny ended up falling asleep on the pillow next to them shortly after Kyle popped the game in though.  Kyle kept on playing.  It was only 7 and Kyle knew if he turned off the game, he would go insane thinking about Stan.  

Unfortunately, keeping his mind off of Stan was not an option.  He heard a loud knock at the door and got up to get it, practically sprinting to the door so that the knock did not repeat and wake Kenny.  Whatever Kenny was dreaming about, Kyle was sure that it must have been better than being awake.  Before opening the door, Kyle looked over at Kenny to make sure the sleeves of his hoodie were covering his ace bandages.  Luckily they were.  Kyle slowly opened the door.  Stan was waiting on his front step.

He put his pointer finger to his lips and shushed to let Stan know to stay quiet.  He pointed inside and opened the door a bit more to let Stan know he could come inside.  Stan saw Kenny sleeping as soon as he walked in, so he nodded to Kyle and mouthed “Bedroom?” while pointing to the stairs.  Kyle nodded in reply and followed Stan upstairs.

Stan was inside of Kyle’s bedroom and Kyle closed the door once he had entered.  “Hey,” Kyle greeted.  “How’s Butters?”

“I,” Stan started but seemed uneasy with what he had to say.  He turned around and walked to Kyle’s bed, then sat and stared at his hands.  Kyle sat down besides his best friend, concerned.  “I snuck into his room, but I didn’t stay long.  He didn’t want his parents to catch me.”

Kyle nodded, waiting for Stan to continue.  Stan was hoping Kyle would interrupt, nervous to continue.

“Jesus, Kyle, he,” Stan paused again and took off his hat.  “His eye was so black and swollen and he,” his voice began to shake at that point.  “I mean, there were times he’d get beat up when we were kids, and he’d go home crying, but when I saw him.”

Kyle frowned and slowly reached for Stan’s hand, intertwining Stan’s fingers with his own.

“You know what he said to me, Kyle?”

“What?”

“He said he’d do it all again.  That it was worth it.  That he’d do it a million times.”

Kyle’s eyes widened.  “Woah,” he breathed.

Stan cringed and took his hand away from Kyle.  “Kyle,” he said.

“Hmm?”

“Could you...”  He took a breath.  “Could you do me a favor and close your eyes?

Kyle did not question it, nor did he hesitate.  He simply closed his eyes, slightly concerned that Stan would not even notice since he had been staring at his hands.

He jumped a little when he felt Stan touch his chin with his hand.  He guided his face over so that he was probably facing Stan.  He heart was beating so loudly he was afraid that Stan would hear it and panic.  He tried to hold his breath, but every second felt like an hour while he sat there, so vulnerable to whatever Stan had planned.

Kyle thought he could feel a warmth in front of him appear, and, very slowly, grow gradually.  Eventually he felt teeny tiny little breaths exhale onto his upper lip.  Kyle’s eyelids tightened and he could feel his body stiffen, but it relaxed as soon as he felt Stan’s lips on his own.

The kiss lasted a single second because Stan pulled away almost instantly.  Kyle fluttered his eyes open and saw Stan’s terrified expression.  He looked so tiny and emotional as he awaited Kyle’s response.  Kyle did not leave Stan in much suspense.  He put his palms on Stan’s cheeks and began kissing him.  And it was not the soft, gentle touch that Stan offered him.  It was much more heated and exciting, and both of them were more than ready.  Kyle lead Stan’s body so that he was laying on his bed, and Kyle was on top of him and licking his way into Stan’s mouth.

Perhaps if Kyle’s mind was not so overwhelmed with the touch of Stan Marsh, he would have panicked and worried that this was just another sexy dream.  It felt too real to be a dream though.  Stan’s mouth tasted like the all-natural chap stick Ms. Marsh always keeps in the house and his lips felt a little rough at first since his chap stick was absolute crap, but as they kissed they became softer and softer.  Kyle was so close to Stan, that he could smell his shampoo and a thin layer of sweat from his long day.  In his hands, he could feel the little bit of stubble on Stan’s face.  He heard nothing but the beat of his own heart until Stan moaned his name and it sounded like a fucking orchestra dedicated to the shitty yet wonderful love story of Stan Marsh and Kyle Broflovski.  He opened up his eyes and was greeted by Stan’s gorgeous face.  Stan’s lids opened to reveal his eyes, which were too blue to even be legal in Kyle’s opinion.

“Stan?” Kyle whispered.

“Yeah?”

“Are you in love with me?”

Stan’s eyes were so big and so grossly blue that Kyle became overwhelmed.  He didn’t know if he was physically capable of starring into both eyes at once.  He quickly looked from one eye to the other, nervously awaiting a response.

Stan lifted his hand, which had been on Kyle’s waist, and cupped it over Kyle’s which was currently cupping Stan’s cheek.  “Yeah, I am,” Stan confessed.  “Are you in love with me?”

Kyle began grinning like an idiot.  He felt embarrassed, since he had just gotten braces a month ago, and he hated the way they made his smile look.  He imagined that he must have looked like a hideous dork with his dirty red hair covering both of their faces and his fucking stupid braces showing themselves off, but Kyle could not stop himself.  He physically could not close his mouth.  He just happily nodded and replied, “Yeah.  I am.  I’m in love with you, Stan.”

The words touched his lips for the very first time and they felt like soft cashmere on his skin.

Stan smiled back and removed his hand from Kyle’s so that he could run his fingers through Kyle’s hair.  “I love you so much, Ky-”

Kyle cut him off.  Stan was still talking when Kyle started kissing him again.  He continued to play with his red curls while Kyle moved to his neck, kissing all over at first, but then planting himself on one particularly spot, careful to keep his braces out of this.

“K-Kyle,” Stan said.

Kyle hummed, pleased with himself, and continuing.

“N-no, Kyle,” Stan protested.  He wanted this so badly that it hurt him to tell Kyle to stop.  Kyle pulled away though, looking at Stan, concerned and confused.  “You’re going to leave a mark,” Stan explained, leaving them both upset and disappointed.  “It’s just...  It’s still summer, so I can’t really hide anything, and I don’t really know if this is how I want my parents to find out.”

Kyle frowned until an idea occurred to him.  He sat up, sitting on Stan’s lap.  Stan sat up as well as Kyle took off Stan’s shirt.  Kyle did not want to waste time simply starring at Stan’s chest.  He had seen in plenty of times before in the locker room or when they went swimming together over summer break, but it was different here.  Kyle was not stealing glances right now.  Stan was here and open for him and him only.  He was not incredibly muscular, but his abs were visible from his years of playing football for school.

Stan shook a little, nervous and flushed.  “Is this okay?” Kyle asked.  Stan had cooperated and helped Kyle take of his shirt without protest, but that didn’t necessarily mean he was really ready for anything other than kissing.

“Yes,” Stan panted.  “This is very okay, dude.”  He smirked at Kyle and Kyle kissed him in response.

He then moved his lips to Stan’s chest, continuing where he left off.  He listened to Stan’s pants and little noises as Kyle left a small bruise.  He then started another one right next to the first one, pointing at a different angle to attempt to make a heart.  Kyle had a feeling it was going to end up looking more like a deformed kidney bean once it darkened, but Stan seemed to be enjoying himself enough.

Kyle felt himself grow hard and started to groan a bit louder than he would have liked.  He covered his mouth in a surprised in embarrassment.  Thankfully, Stan just laughed and scooted Kyle off of him.  Kyle got so scared that he had crossed a line until Stan put his hands on Kyle’s shoulders, slowly pushing him down, so that he was laying on the bed.  Stan kissed Kyle from on top of him and snuck his hand under his shirt, rubbing Kyle’s stomach for awhile and then moving his way up to his upper chest, where he began working at Kyle’s nipples.  Kyle hummed happily into Stan’s mouth and Kyle could feel Stan smile proudly to himself.  Kyle softly bit at Stan’s lower lip in response to Stan’s smug expression.

Stan chuckled and lifted up Kyle’s shirt.  Kyle sat up and allowed him to take it off.  Stan then proceeded to kiss the middle of Kyle’s chest and then the skin right above Kyle’s naval.  He then shifted to focus to the button and zipper Kyle’s jeans.  Kyle breathed heavily and audibly as he watched Stan.  Kyle wiggled his legs out of the pant legs of his jeans and Stan began to take off his own pants.

As soon as they were off, Kyle rested his head on the pillows as Stan pulled Kyle’s boxers down and eventually threw them onto the floor.  Stan took a moment to admire Kyle, which Kyle honestly appreciated and found flattering, but he also grew impatient.  “S-Stan, come on,” he panted, completely agonized.

Stan laughed and began rubbing his hands together as fast as he could, trying to warm them up so that Kyle would not end up with icey cold hands around his dick.  Once they had been warmed, he ran his hands over Kyle’s chest one last time, before wrapping his long fingers and warm palms around Kyle’s erection.

Kyle’s heart was beating so hard, it actually hurt against his chest.  Stan started off slow, admiring the beautiful feeling of Kyle growing hard in his hands.  He shortly started going faster but there was an irritating friction between Kyle’s dick and Stan’s rough jock hands.

“Fuck,” Stan panted, “I wish we had some lube or something.”

“Uhn, uhn,” Kyle grunted very quietly with each stroke, lost completely in the ecstasy he found Stan putting him within.  “S-Stan, I, uhg, oh, god.  C-check,” he stuttered and his teeth clenched unwillingly, “check my drawer.”

Stan slowly stopped to go check the nightstand next to Kyle’s bed.  Under several papers was an unopened bottle of lubricant.  Kyle’s eyes were clenched closed while he held his cock, waiting for Stan to return to him.  Stan frantically began to remove the plastic from the lube.

“Why do you have lube and condoms?” Stan asked, not sure whether he should feel worried and insecure or excited.

“My parents thought I was sleeping around.  Got it for me,” he sighed.

“Handy,” Stan commented as he poured a generous amount of lube into his palm.

“Oh, my god,” Kyle couldn’t help but laugh a bit at that even though he was somewhat aggravated that Stan was keeping him waiting over his stupid fucking pun.

Kyle startled when he felt Stan’s hands return to him.  “Sorry,” Stan apologized, noticing Kyle’s reaction to Stan’s sudden return.

“It’s cool.”  All of Kyle’s energy went into replying.  His mind had turned into soup.  Perhaps he would have wondered how the hell Stan was so good at this if his brain was actually capable to thinking about anything other than Stan’s beautiful body.  “S-Stan,” he sighed, sheepishly and dreamily.

Stan hummed lovingly at the sound of Kyle’s name on his lips.  He was never particularly fond of his name.  It was generic and meaningless and sounded like it came from a book of kids names, but hearing Kyle moan it made him very, very proud to be named Stan.

He sat up in between Kyle’s shaking legs, but he then began to lean down to kiss  Kyle’s clipped tip.  Kyle let out a cute yelp, but quickly covered his mouth, embarrassed.  Stan just laughed, and then licked up and down the base of his shaft.  Once his mouth returned to Kyle’s tip, he began to insert Kyle’s erection into his mouth and take it as far into his mouth as he could.

“Ahhh, ahhh, ahhh!” Kyle wanted to hold on but did not know if he could last much longer.  Stan pulled his mouth from Kyle was lifted up his body to kiss him on the mouth and mute his moans.

Afterwards, he went back to Kyle’s dick.  He moved his hands under Kyle’s ass and held him, feeling Kyle clench every time he deep-throated him.

“S-Stan.  Stan!”

Stan could taste Kyle’s precum and he grew more and more excited.  He could no longer wait.  He knew Kyle was trying to last as long as he could, but Stan wanted him to come for him, melt in his hands and in his mouth, so he took his hands and spread Kyle’s legs a bit more so that he could reach his asshole.  With his dick still in his mouth, he took his pointer finger and softly rubbed Kyle’s hole.

“Stan!” Kyle cried loudly.  It was not the first time Kyle came while screaming out Stan’s name.  The name felt so familiar on his lips since it belonged there since day one.  This was all so satisfying and overdue that Stan swallowing Kyle’s cum as Kyle arched his back did not feel like it was happening for the first time.  It felt like they had done this a million times before.

That was why, once Stan removed his mouth from Kyle, Kyle did not hesitate to take Stan into his hands and flip him over so that Kyle was on top of him.  Kyle was hot and sweaty and he could not even see straight, but he had no problem grabbing at Stan’s boxers and practically tearing them off of his body.  He took hold of the lube Stan had left next to them and poured it into his hands.  He payed particular attention to his pointer finger and middle finger.

“I’d return the favor,” Kyle explained, feeling guilty, “but I don’t want to take any chances with my braces.”

“I can’t wait until they’re off,” Stan groaned, frustrated.

“You and me both.”  He smirked and blushed a bit harder than he already was.  “But I guess I’ll just have to repay you in some other way.”

Stan felt a shiver up his spine as Kyle rubbed Stan’s erection with one hand and rubbed his balls with the other.  Stan cried out in response, loving every second of this.

After a few good strokes, Stan was rock hard in his hands, and that’s when Kyle let go.

“Kyle?” he asked, voice and body shaking violently.

Kyle was busy applying more lube to his hands.  He wanted nothing more than to please Stan, so hurting him was not an option.  He spread apart Stan’s legs and sat in between them.  He lifted up his body so that his ankles were on Kyle’s shoulders.  Stan panted loudly, eager to get going.

Kyle started with his mouth, licking circles around Stan’s asshole and then eventually sticking his tongue in Stan’s ass.  Stan grabbed the pillow from under his head and screamed into it.  He had to hold the pillow so tightly and so close to his mouth, that he swore the fabric was going to leave burns on his face.  Kyle kissed Stan’s asshole and nibbled as softly as he possibly could, incredibly worried and cautious with his braces.

“Ah!  Kyle!”  He sounded muffled and muted under the pillow, but Kyle could make out his own name.

He took his mouth away from Stan and smiled proudly.  He then backed up and began to rub Stan’s asshole.  Stan was so hard and erect.  It was so hot and beautiful that Kyle started to feel insecure.

He ignored that for now though and slowly began to insert his finger into Stan.  He was grateful that his boner was gone now so it could not distract him.  He used to delicacy of a brain surgeon, impressed with himself, not knowing he could even be this careful.

As he went in deeper, Stan gasped sharply.

“Are you okay?  Do you want me to stop?  I can stop,” Kyle panicked.

“No!  No!  Keep going.  Don’t stop.  Kyle, please don’t stop.”

“Does it hurt?”

“No, no, no, no,” he babbled and panted.  “Don’t stop, Kyle.”

Kyle went in deeper until his pointer finger was completely inside of Stan.  He looked at Stan, but his face was hidden inside of his pillow, muting his loud screams and groans.  Kyle wanted to look at him, but he also did not want anyone else coming up and seeing him, so he allowed it.

He started to pull his finger and out and back in.  By the time his finger had gone into him completely for a second time, Stan was a complete mess.  He screamed into the pillow and came all over himself.

Kyle felt bad that he had not been swallowing it as Stan came, so once he was done, he removed himself from Stan’s ass and licked it all up.

When he looked back up at Stan, the pillow was gone and his gorgeous face was revealed.  He was fucking glowing and Kyle wanted to look away, feeling unworthy of such a brilliant sight.  He almost did until he heard Stan say his name, “Kyle.”

Kyle crawled up and rested his head on top of Stan’s chest.  He listened to Stan’s heart beat so quickly and so hard.  He hummed along with the beat and smiled sheepishly.

“I love you so much,” Stan said as he kissed the top of Kyle’s head.

Kyle kissed Stan’s chest in return.  “I love you.”  He then crawled up to Stan’s face and kissed his lips.  The kiss did not last long because Kyle had to stop to laugh.  “Dude, you taste like jizz,” he informed his friend.

“You taste like ass!” Stan shot back.

Kyle interrupted Stan’s laughter to kiss him again.

“I’m going to go use the bathroom.  You wanna order a pizza?”

“Uhg, don’t make me get up,” complained Stan.  Kyle stood up and got off of his bed while Stan grabbed as much of Kyle’s blankets as he could and wrapped himself within them.  Kyle felt his foot land on a pair of boxers, which he then put on.  He then moved to his jeans so that he could take his cell phone out of his pocket.  After searching for the device, he tossed it to Stan and dropped the jeans back onto the floor.

The bathroom was down the hall.  Kyle did not really have to pee, but he did want to rinse his tongue with mouthwash and wash his hands before they got started again.  Once he spit out the green alcoholic solution, he could hear someone walking up the stairs.

“Kyle?” Kenny called.  “Kyle, are you still here?”

Kyle wiped his face off with a washcloth and left his bathroom to meet up with Kenny.

“Hey,” he greeted.  “How long have you been up?” he asked, trying to cover any nervousness he might accidentally reveal.

“I just got up.”  That much was actually pretty obvious.  His hair pointed in all different directions, looking much worse than his typical hoodie-hair.  His eyes were moving slowly and he was clearly still pretty groggy.

“Where are your pants?” he asked.

“I was getting ready for bed, dude.”

“Butters called.  I’m going to his place.”

“Shit, Kenny, I don’t know if that’s a great idea.  Stan saw him earlier today.  Butters…  His dad…”

“I know,” Kenny sighed.

Of course he did.  Kenny would know and understand better than anyone else in South Park.  Kenny and Butters were two entirely different people, but they did both come from demented homes.

Kyle was not entirely worried about Kenny seeing Butters hurt though.  Kyle knew Kenny was strong and that Kenny wanted nothing more than to see Butters again.  Kyle was afraid of Butters’s dad.  Under normal circumstances, Kenny easily could have taken him, but under the current circumstances, Kyle was afraid that Kenny would just let Mr. Stotch do his worse.

“His dad isn’t there,” Kenny explained.  “Mrs. Stotch kicked him out.  She’s actually told Butters to ask me to come over.  I think she just wants to talk.”

“I’ll come with you,” Kyle insisted.  “Just wait here and I’ll go put some clothes on and we’ll go together.”

“I’ll be fine, Kyle.  Thanks though.  I just need to go alone.”

Kyle frowned.  There was no way he was going to be changing Kenny’s mind.  He did not even want to try.  Kenny was in a tougher position than Kyle would probably ever be, so he did not want to make it any harder on him by forcing himself upon Kenny.

“Okay.  Just please call me later.  Let me know how it goes.”

Kenny pulled up his hood and so his smile was mostly hidden, but Kyle had been friends with him long enough to read his disguised facial expressions.  He lifted up a fist so Kyle could pound it.  He forced a small smile onto his face as he watched Kenny go back down the stairs and heard him exit the house.

Kyle then sighed and pushed a few curls away from his face.  Behind him, he heard his bedroom door open.  He turned around and saw Stan walking into the corridor.  His face was still flushed and his hair was a gorgeous disaster.  It was clear that he had rushed to put his clothes back on.  His zipper was down and his shirt was on backwards.

“Who’s here?” he asked, looking around the hallway.  He turned his head quickly.  The anxiety he must have felt when he heard voices outside of Kyle’s room was slowly fading away.

“Kenny woke up a few minutes ago and then left,” Kyle answered.

“He okay?”

“Yeah.  I think everything’s fine.  Butters’s mom wants him to come over to talk.”

“Wait, shit, Kyle, what the fuck?”

“Calm down.  Kenny’s going to call me right afterwards.  Apparently she kicked Mr. Stotch out.  She just wants to talk.”

“You think he’s going to be okay?”

“I’m not entirely sure.  But, if not, he can just stay over here and we can all hang out.”

Stan playfully pouted at the idea.  “What do I have to do to get some privacy around here?”  He pulled Kyle closer to him by the waistband of his boxers and kissed him once he was close enough to be kissed.  “You know you’re wearing my boxers, right?” he asked once he pulled away.

Kyle turned a million shades redder than his face already was.  “Fuck, oops.”

Stan laughed before kissing Kyle again and pulling him back to Kyle's bedroom. 

****  
  



End file.
